The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Some cameras are able to capture or create panoramic images showing wide-angle views of the physical space around the camera. Panoramic images can be created in different ways. For example, views from the camera at different angles around the camera can be captured in succession and/or at about the same time, depending on the number of lenses included in the camera. In some cases, images of adjacent scenes can be stitched together to create a panoramic image. Panoramic images can also be of a variety of different types, including flat, cylindrical, cubic, and spherical. Spherical images can be viewed as if projected onto the inside of a sphere, allowing a full view of the physical space captured around the camera in all directions.